Various wireless communication systems are known. In many such systems, several nodes within the system act to transmit data between an end user of a wireless communication device and a communication network that can route data from the end user to a final destination and can route data from various network points to the end user. As technologies develop, more options become available for how a node transmits data between an end user and the network. For example, wireless communication systems today typically include a wired connection between a node, such as a base transceiver station or a radio access point, and the communications network. Such wired connections include, for example, a T1/E1 connection.
Newer applications require ever increasing demands on the ability of a communication system to upload data from a wireless communications device for routing through the network. To increase this backhaul capacity, wireless communications systems operators will likely continue to add new connections between certain nodes and the network, including, for example, various 802.16 wireless standard compatible connections and power line transmission connections. The system operators, in the interests of reducing the costs associated with providing the increased backhaul capacities, will need new ways of managing the various available backhaul methods to maximize the usefulness of preexisting backhaul pathways while utilizing newer technologies that provide alternative backhaul pathways.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the arts will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.